Viodmila
Viodmila '('Vio/'letta and Lu/'dmila) is the friendship between Violetta Castillo and Ludmila Ferro. At the beginning of the show, they didn't get along since they both were in love with Tomas, and at one point, with Leon. As the show goes on, their relationship changes, as Ludmila changes into a better person. For the real-life friendship of Martina Stoessel and Mercedes Lambre, see Mercina. History Season 1 Part 1 Ludmila despises Violetta from the moment she meets her. At first, Violetta doesn't know why Ludmila hates her so much, but after a while she realizes that Ludmila sees her as a threat to her "crown" as the star of the Studio, and as a competitor for Tomas' love. Ludmila goes to extreme lengths to try and get rid of Violetta, from sending her a fake fancy dress party invitation to editing a video of Tomas to make it seem like he hates Violetta. Ludmila's hatred deepens when her ex-boyfriend, Leon, develops feelings for Violetta too. But the thing that pushes Ludmila over the edge is when she has to quit the half-term show because of her pig commercial, and Violetta takes her place as the star. Part 2 As the first season approaches its end, more and more people turn against Ludmila, and this comes to a head when Ludmila shows Violetta a video of Angie admitting that she's Violetta's aunt. Pablo and Antonio find out about this, and they decide that someone else will take Ludmila's place in the end-of-term show, and that her time at the Studio is over. Ludmila is devastated by this, but just before the final performance at the show, she apologizes and Violetta asks Antonio to let her sing with them. He reluctantly agrees, and Ludmila is forgiven. Season 2 Part 1 When the second season starts, Ludmila is back to her old ways yet again. She pretends to be Violetta's friend, and she even attends a sleepover at her house, but it's all just an act and Ludmila hasn't changed one little bit. This is shown when she humiliates Violetta by revealing her lipsyncing in front of everyone. But this time she has an even more devious plan in motion. Her old friend, Diego, has come to Buenos Aires, and he agrees to help Ludmila destroy Violetta, once and for all. Part 2 TBA Other Names *'Ludletta' (Lud/mila and Vio/'letta') *'Violmila' (Viol/etta and Lud/'mila') *'Ludmietta' (Ludmi/la and Viol/'etta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both were in love with Tomas. *Both had Federico falling in love with them at one point. *Both attend the Studio. *Both are Argentinean. *Both are female. *Both are from rich families. *Both were picked for the reality show "Talents 21". *Both were in Gregorio's special group. *Both are/were in a relationship with Leon. *They both have a lot trouble with their parents (Ludmila with Priscila, Violetta with Herman). *The both live in the Castillo household. 'Differences' *Violetta is a good person, unlike Ludmila (until her true character is revealed). *Violetta has ombre hair and Ludmila has blonde hair. *Ludmila thinks she's a "supernova" and Violetta just sees herself as a normal student. *Ludmila's style is usually very trendy, while Violetta's is more girly. 'Facts' *In real life, Mercedes Lambre and Martina Stoessel, who portray Ludmila and Violetta, are actually best friends, and they even see each other as sisters. *Violetta tries to convince Ludmila to be a good person, but Ludmila always ignores her. *Ludmila and Violetta are considered the two best singers at On Beat Studio and this leads to Ludmila seeing Violetta as a rival. *They have sung the song "I Love You" together several times. *In Season 3, their parents got married, making them step sisters. 'Trademarks' Song - The Viodmila song could be "I Love You" because they sang the song together numerous times and it's dedicated to their same love interest, Tomas. Another Viodmila song is "Love Is A Game", because Pablo told Violetta to help Ludmila writing the song, and they also sang it together in Ludmila's dream. In addition, they also sang it together at their parents' wedding. Episode - The Viodmila episode could be episode 51 of season 1, because they sang a duet together in that episode. Color - The Viodmila color could be pink, because they are both often seen wearing something pink. Place - The Viodmila place could be Resto Band because they sang "I Love You" together there. Another Viodmila place could be On Beat Studio, because they usually are seen together there. The Viodmila place, could also be the Castillo House as they both live there. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Character Friendships Category:Enemy Relationships